


女朋友

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	女朋友

阳光透过酒店窗帘照进室内，床上的人不适地翻转身子，却在稍微动一下后就浑身一颤停止了动作。

姚琛皱着眉醒来，腰肌的疼痛让他错觉昨夜练舞又抻到了腰，但是所处的地方让他意识到，他只是和某个记不得名字的女孩一度春宵罢了。

怎么约个炮都能累成这样。

他抬手挡住眼，深吸口气准备叹气，然而空气滑入气管时却刺激到了喉咙口，带起一串咳嗽。

姚琛顾不上腰痛，坐起来捂嘴就开始咳，竟然咳出了一些液体，吓得他以为自己得了什么肺病，赶忙翻过手掌去看。

白色的？这种粘粘的质感和味道……

“哦，你醒啦。”

房间里突然多出的一道声音令姚琛一惊，等他看清那人是谁时，瞬间像是被雷劈到一样傻了。

他昨晚的约炮对象是男人，不是女孩。

“嘶……”

坐姿压迫到了某个难以启齿的地方，姚琛低头去看自己的胯下，和他咳出来的白色液体明显是同一种东西的白浊，渐渐从那个地方溢了出来。

操……他全都想起来了……

舞蹈社的节目是校园艺术节的压台戏，齐得惊人的团舞技惊四座，一曲结束，全场观众都为ending站在最中间的那个发带帅哥欢呼。

只要是消息灵通一点的人应该都知道，站在中间的这位，舞蹈社社长，大二的姚琛，是学院里多受瞩目的风云人物。

俊帅的容貌，健美到有些妖艳的身段，和随和的性格，让他毫无悬念地成为了最受欢迎的帅哥之一，坐享源源不断的桃花运。

坐在台下没有表演节目的张颜齐鼓鼓掌，这次艺术节让他充分认可了一直以来关于姚琛的种种评价，所以，身为一介会讲rap的板仔，他决定去泡姚琛。

可能有人要问，一个说唱社和滑板社的社员，还是个男人，怎么能搞到舞蹈社的社长呢。那张颜齐只会告诉你，就凭他同时还是学生会主席。

当张颜齐运用职务之便，把舞蹈社庆功宴上喝得晕头转向的姚琛带走时，姚琛肯定不会知道，这次找上门的，是枝凶猛的烂桃花。

姚琛恢复意识时，烂桃花已经给他做润滑做得差不多了。

“操！”

和男人做爱绝对不在姚琛的狩猎范围内，尽管刚才喝大了，姚琛还是马上就反应过来，骂了一句就抬脚踹快要把整只手都塞进自己后面的人。

可惜，酒精没有麻痹他的神经，却麻痹了他的肢体，手软脚软的他根本做不出任何有效的反抗，只被更用力地压住了双腿，压成羞耻的M字。

“呃……快住手……”

四指并拢在身体里翻搅抽插的感觉怪异极了，姚琛一阵一阵地冒鸡皮疙瘩，他瞥到男人胸腹上的纹身，认出了这个想上他的家伙到底是谁。

“张颜齐？！”

“嗯，姚琛你好。”

“去你的！啊……你、你是同性恋啊？”

“理论上来说不全对，但你可以这么理解。”

“什么？不是、呃…别弄了！你这样对我，不怕我之后编排你吗，你还想不想继续做学生会主席了！”

一直埋头苦干的张颜齐，闻言终于停止了动作抬起头。姚琛盯着这张不算熟但是见过很多次的脸，努力装得很有气势，企图让对方知难而退。

果然，张颜齐的手渐渐往外撤了，姚琛喜形于色，却在下一秒看到对方勾起了猫咪唇。

“啊——”

敏感的前列腺被用力碾压，猝不及防的快感冲得姚琛后仰着头叫出声，眼中满是不可置信。

“你都那么说了，那我就只好……”他听到张颜齐的声音，像是想到了什么有趣的事一样含着笑意，“操死你，把你操成我的女人了。”

“你！……”

灼热的物件抵上他的穴口，姚琛的话一顿，他牙齿都打颤了，有点不太敢低头去看。

“我突然想起来，你是不是来看过我们说唱社内部battle？”

“……啊？”

姚琛的脑内风暴被打断，他刚才在思考要不要服软，可这句没头没脑的问话让他突然找不着方向了。

“我记得你来的那次，我好像提到过……”

张颜齐把姚琛的腿推高，让他可以从下方清晰地看到，即将插入自己的大老二究竟有多大。

“我有二十厘米。”

“操……哥！放过我吧！”

姚琛满眼都是那根大到恐怖的鸡巴，眼下泪痣都跟着抽抽，求饶的话立刻脱口而出。去他的自尊！他算是明白为什么前戏要用整只手来做了。

可是张颜齐却露出了他演讲时惯用的斯文败类式笑容。

“现在我要插爆你。”

推进的过程不知道持续了多久，姚琛只知道，他的屁股是真的快要被插爆了。脏话骂也骂了，可是根本没有用，姚琛哭着锤张颜齐，他现在是真的一点形象都不要了。

“乖，不哭，还差一点就全进去了。”

“啊……你放屁…你刚才也是、呃…这么说的……”

上一次这么说时，张颜齐正在试图捅开姚琛的直肠尽头，直接就把姚琛给疼哭了。二十厘米啊，人类直肠一共也就十五六厘米，他是要捅到哪儿去啊。

姚琛哭得直抽噎，张颜齐现在每动一下，他都觉得自己的肚子要被凿穿了，他都看见自己腹肌上浮现的鸡巴形状了，没准待会儿就要被开膛破肚。

“啊……”

小腹和屁股肉撞到一起，同时响起的黏腻水声让姚琛知道终于到底了，他含着泪，喉间溢出一声软得像女声的呻吟，惊得他赶紧捂嘴。

张颜齐对他笑笑，看起来颇为善良的下垂眼里写着“你看我没骗你吧”，又气得姚琛很想骂他，可是马上开始的律动让他还是选择紧紧捂住自己的嘴。

“唔……嗯唔……”

巨大的鸡巴缓慢地拉扯着肠道，姚琛捂着嘴也阻止不了一个劲冒上喉咙的闷叫，生理性泪水又一次从他眼中滚落。

太疼了，太怪了。

姚琛像离了水的鱼一样快速捯气儿，张颜齐的鸡巴插到了不该插的地方，本应只有疼痛的，可是过大的鸡巴把他的每一处都碾得很开，除了前列腺，还有很多奇奇怪怪的敏感点都被挤压到。

姚琛从不知道男人的屁股里有这么多地方，被磨一下都能有快感，他一直是个异性恋，可现在张颜齐每动一下，他都觉得有一股电火花窜上他的脑子，这些电火花不断流，快要把他的脑子烧坏了。

太变态了……

他红着眼圈在心里控诉，拒绝承认他很爽，坚持这些都只是奇怪的感觉。

“唔嗯……”

这声鼻音着实有点妩媚，张颜齐见姚琛开始跟着他的动作晃腰，小屁股追着他的鸡巴跑，就知道可以开干了。

“啊啊！”

突然加快的速度撞得姚琛手都移位，女人似的尖叫冒出嗓子眼，他的嗓音本就温温柔柔的，被快感一激就更高更细了。

“你、啊！……你慢点！我要疼、啊…疼死了……！”

他用力推张颜齐的肩，手却一直因为撞击而晃动，根本起不到推开的作用。

“哦？”

张颜齐漫不经心应一句，胯下操得啪啪响，交合处开始有水声滋滋地冒出来。他瞟一眼姚琛的下身，戏谑一笑。

“那你是喜欢疼吗？你可都硬得出水了。”

姚琛闻言惊讶地垂眸去看，淫糜的交合景象又让他赶紧错开视线，脸上红一阵白一阵。

操……太变态了！什么啊那么大的玩意儿在我屁股里进进出出！我怎么还硬了！

“噢……”

姚琛心里正激烈交战，张颜齐突然狠插差点把他的魂操出去。

“瞎想什么呢，专心点。”

专心挨操吗？！

姚琛又气又羞，鸡巴插穴的水声越来越响了，他觉得张颜齐肯定是想把他弄死。

可他哪知道，他的肉穴吸鸡巴的劲头一点都不比张颜齐插他高尚。他的屁股会夹极了，肉壁对着鸡巴又舔又吸，疯狂流水的骚样简直比张颜齐摆腰的动作更下流。

“操……你真没和男人做过？”

张颜齐被他嘬得腰眼发麻，爽得仰头直喘。这肉穴骚得没边了，他一拔出去就吸着他挽留，一截骚红肉肠都跟着翻出来，一插进去就跟有舌头舔他似的，还拉着他的鸡巴往里带，恨不得他多捅捅里面的结肠。

不是说嫌疼吗？这是越帅的男的怪癖越多？

“啊啊！…你以为、谁都…和你一样变、态……哈啊……”

姚琛紧紧抓住枕头，他爽得眼前发花，脸上一副欲仙欲死的表情，嘴上还要嘴硬。

他是不知道他没和男人做过有什么值得怀疑的，他只知道张颜齐肯定和很多男人做过，这家伙也太会日男人了！

大鸡巴碾着前列腺操进来时，姚琛咬牙忍受那股酸涩又激爽的感觉，咬得牙都酸了，“咿咿”的直抽气。插到最深处压着他结肠画圈时，让他脑子发麻的快感又逼得他张嘴伸舌头，塌着眉“哈啊哈啊”的叫，表情要多骚有多骚。

他被操得脑子里一团浆糊，什么和男人做却爽了，他现在根本想不起来。他的屁股要被撞飞了，魂也要被操飞了，腹肌上被操得不停凸出龟头印子，舌头也爽得歪在嘴边。

“啊……啊！……”

姚琛越叫越急，他的双腿紧紧缠住张颜齐的腰，更方便张颜齐噼噼啪啪地插他。

突然他的手紧紧攥住枕头，用力到指甲盖都发白，喉间冒出一声骚得惊人的长长淫叫。

张颜齐也一猛子扎进他的结肠，在周围穴肉狂乱的吮吸中抵着结肠拐角射精，射得姚琛屁股一抽一抽的，看起来可怜兮兮。

射完后他倒在姚琛的胸口上，缠住他腰的一双长腿也脱力地滑下来，大腿还平着叉在两边。

柔韧性真好，第二次把他腿压上去做。

张颜齐边喘边想，惬意地蹭蹭很好枕的胸肌，把正好在嘴边的乳头咬进嘴里。

“呃！你干嘛……”

胸前麻酥酥的感觉让姚琛一颤，他正喘息着享受高潮的余韵，这一下让他肚子里又烧得慌了。

“吸女朋友的奶子。”

“什么奶子！不是…谁是你女朋友！”

姚琛头都要大了，要和他胸前这个脑袋一样大了。张颜齐也太不要脸了，虽然搞了他，但是他也爽得找不着北，姑且就不计较了，可他们只是搞了这么一次，这人在说些什么有的没的呢！

“我说过了，我会把你操成我的女人。”

张颜齐语气轻松，继续对着那处小点又舔又吸，把左胸的乳头吸得红肿。

姚琛受不了他，想要把他推开，却因为张颜齐突然一动里面又被磨了一下，手伸到一半就扭着腰直喘。

张颜齐巴上来吻他，手下捏着他没被嘬吸的那边乳头，半勃的鸡巴又在他穴里晃。

姚琛张开嘴呻吟，张颜齐就顺势舔了进去，猫咪唇含着他的唇瓣吸吮。

姚琛眯着眼和他舌头勾缠，翻来搅去的带出一阵水声，舌尖抵在一起时直肠底部又被一撞，害得他呻吟着乱了气息，舌头被张颜齐吸着舌尖拉出口腔，舌根都酸麻了。

哼，果然就是很会日男人。

他的肠壁又开始渗水，紧紧裹住重新胀大的鸡巴。

其实姚琛并不打算做第二次，刚才高潮时脑子里都是鸡巴的样子让冷静下来的他有点难堪，可是张颜齐手段太老练，他虽然经验也不少，可和男人毕竟还是第一次，难免被带着走。

正想着，眼前突然一黑。姚琛反应了一下，发现是张颜齐把他的发带拉下来遮住了他的眼睛。

变态，还有蒙眼癖。

姚琛撇撇嘴在心里骂，刚想不配合地把发带撸回去，两条腿就被贯起来差点压到自己头两边，双手也被十指相扣地扣在枕头上。

整套动作一气呵成，姚琛都懵了。

“社长，我又要操你了。”

张颜齐的声音就在脸上方响起，姚琛甚至能感受到他说话的热气扑在自己的鼻子嘴巴上。

可能是因为视觉被阻断，其他感官变敏感，他竟然觉得张颜齐低沉的声音有些性感，脑中也能模拟出张颜齐的姿势——他的胸口压在自己的大腿上，肩膀抵着自己的膝窝……

呸呸呸，我是疯了吗！想这个干什么！

张颜齐有点无奈，他看着咬着唇不知道又在想什么的姚琛，决定直接操就完事了。可能真的是越帅的男的怪癖就越多。

“哈啊……”

“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声又响起来，因为混着刚才射在里面的精液，声音变得有些粘。姚琛蹙着眉喘息，腿压在胸前让他呼吸起来有点费劲，蒙着眼的不安感似乎也加剧了这种窒息感，他抓紧张颜齐的手，这次直接张开嘴呻吟。

一小时前还是处女地的肉穴已经被撞得软烂，从穴口到内部都有些微肿，红红地嘟起来。

姚琛觉得有点痛，但是又不太痛，微妙的感觉让他心里焦躁，可他又说不出来是怎么回事。

“怎么了？”

张颜齐看出他有些苦闷，摆腰的动作特意放慢，可姚琛心里却更焦躁了。

“不、不知道……”

他翘着屁股跟着张颜齐的鸡巴磨蹭，肉穴里一缩一缩的。

“你想我怎么做？”

比他的手大一圈的手掌收紧，姚琛觉得张颜齐正捏着自己的心，眼睛不能看见太让人不安了，他忍不住就会依赖这把低沉沙哑的声音。

“我想……啊……”

肉穴里的鸡巴画着圈磨他，姚琛口水都流出来了，伸着舌尖喘着热气。

“……重点……”

“大声点说。”

“我…我想要你…再插重点……”

“叫我老公求我啊。”

“你、嗯啊！”

姚琛愤愤然，突然就被鸡巴狠狠捅到底，媚红的肠肉被大龟头一路刮过，火辣辣的快感夹着痛感打上他的脊椎，他被蒙在发带下的眼睛上翻，肚子里骚得直喷水。

可是激爽的操干就只有一下，然后张颜齐就僵着不动了。他的龟头卡在姚琛的直肠尽头要突不突，馋得姚琛肚子里发热发紧，眼泪一下子就掉了出来，打湿了烫金发带。

“求你！”

张颜齐往里捅一点，左右晃腰拉扯着他的结肠口。

天呐……

“求你……求你了……”姚琛哭泣着彻底抛弃自尊，“老公……”

拔高的尖叫在室内响起，姚琛疯狂扭动着腰吞吃粗大的鸡巴，最里面又被凿开了，他的全身心都愉悦得快要疯掉。

好爽，太爽了……

姚琛的脑子里乱飞着“好哥哥”“好老公”之类的骚话，张颜齐让他再说些好听的，他就一股脑都给倒了出来。

鸡巴凶猛地捅进他的结肠，把那里捅得喷水乱颤，爽得他激烈尖叫，满脑子真的就只剩鸡巴了。

张颜齐听他连“鸡巴好大”都叫出来了，被骚得青筋直蹦，发了狠把他操得只会哭，连叫喊的力气都没了。

肉穴不知廉耻地吮吸烫得要命的好老二，最后在一声裹着哭音的甜腻尖叫中激烈痉挛，“咕咚咕咚”的喝下比第一次更大量的腥浓精液。

失去意识前，姚琛好像听到张颜齐说，“给老公做一下清洁口交”。他失着神乖乖张开嘴，含着鸡巴吮了几下，就彻底被纯粹的黑暗夺走了意识。

“怎么样，回忆完了吗？”

张颜齐坐到姚琛身边，把他揽进怀里给他揉腰。

姚琛舒服得喟叹一声，差点忘了脑子里乱七八糟的那一堆……才怪。

“我回学校绝对要编排你。”

“还要？要不我们现在再来几次？”

“你别妄想能操服我！”

“没有没有，我只是想做你男朋友而已。”

？？！

“……那，那你就好好给我揉腰吧……”

“揉完给做男朋友吗？”

“……给…”


End file.
